Precious
by xTamashii
Summary: Rouge says something that leaves poor Knuckles confused. Rouge x Knuckes


My first Sonic fic. It's going to be short and not the best, but whatever. :P

Forgive me if most of my references here aren't accurate, but I haven't played the game in a really long time. Whatever I can't remember or think of will probably made up.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Sonic or any of his lovely friends.

Set after SA2B, Rouge's POV.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Precious**

**_By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi_**

I still think about what I said sometimes, after it was all over.

After Shadow had gone and Biolizard destroyed, and of course, the world saved again by the practically god-worshipped Sonic, Knuckles and I spoke.

That stupid red Echidna…I feel an awkward sensation somewhere in my stomach whenever he approaches me with that cocky smirk on his face.

Why, though? I wonder.

"Whaddya want, Knuxie?"

He shrugs. "So what do you plan doing once we're back home? Steal more jewels?" There was something in his voice I couldn't identify, but it sounded like he was mocking me.

I snorted. "I had something more precious on my mind than jewels."

He looked at me with slight amazement.

I shut my mouth after that, I really had no idea what to say.

"By the way…"

"What?"

"Why did you save me, Red?"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Red? And why, you ask?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please Knuxie, don't tell me it was just because you didn't feel like letting me die."

It was his turn to snort at me. "Sorry bat-girl, but that's the truth."

"And there's nothing more?"

"Nope."

I returned my attention to the window, looking at that planet from above. It looked so small from here…

"Why did you want to know, anyways?"

"Hm…?" I was hardly listening to him, being preoccupied with my own thoughts.

"Why did you want to know why I saved you?"

"Well," I turned to him again, "I thought you would let me fall and roast myself."

"Hah." He rolled his eyes. "You ain't worth killing off, bat-girl. Why, did you have a death wish or something?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No."

"Then you're glad you lived so you could make out with Shadow."

"And what the hell does Shadow have to do with this anyways?" I glared it him. "How did he pop up in this anyways? And what does making out have to do with this either." I frowned a little. This bigheaded red echidna was getting on my last nerve.

He smirked. "Sure, sure." He coughed then, and the said cough sounded suspiciously like 'slut.'

Now I was really pissed. "Excuse me Knuckles?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yes Rouge?"

"You're a bastard." I kicked him full force in the face.

He winced a little, holding his nose, checked to make sure it wasn't bleeding, then glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow, feeling daring for some reason. It could be so fun to play with his temper.

"So Knuxie, got ay feelings for…Amy?"

That got his attention. "What the hell, Amy? How did she get into this conversation?"

"Then you tell me how Shadow wound up in it!"

We both glared at each other. After a while, it seemed pointless, so I stopped glaring. When I did, he did as well.

"Sorry for calling you a bastard." I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry for calling you a slut, I guess." He flashed me a half-smile.

Our smiles faded and we both were silent for a moment.

"Hey, bat-girl?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by 'more precious than jewels'?"

I smiled a secret smile, and he blinked, obviously confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Knucklehead?"

All he could do was stare at me, looking even more confused than ever.

I sighed. "Never mind."

"Well, I'd better be off."

"Kay, see ya around Knux."

"See ya, bat-girl."

He patted my shoulder as he walked off over to Sonic.

I blinked, staring out the window again, subconsciously rubbing the shoulder he had touched.

I couldn't believe he didn't it.

Knucklehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That didn't turn out as I thought it would. Well, it wasn't that awesome, but I tried.

Sorry if Knuckles and Rouge seemed OOC, and I'm sorry if it didn't make sense to you. I didn't even mention the events of SA2B that much either.

Constructive criticism appreciated! I would love to know how well or how badly I did.

Please review! ;3


End file.
